The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus and an inkjet recording method.
In an inkjet recording apparatus that forms an image by an inkjet system, ink may be ejected from a nozzle to a sheet when a voltage is applied to a piezoelectric element that corresponds to the nozzle. In addition, in the inkjet recording apparatus, an amount of ink ejected from the nozzle may vary due to increase in viscosity of the ink caused by drying of ink. This reduces the image quality of the print output from the inkjet recording apparatus. With regard to this problem, there is known, as a related technology, an inkjet recording apparatus that ejects ink from the nozzle before the execution of the print process.